a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp, and more particularly, to a vehicle lamp comprising a housing having a reflector formed integrally therewith, a bulb holder fitted in the rear opening of the housing, a lamp bulb detachably installed in the bulb holder, and a cap covering the rear opening of the housing and the connection of the lead wires of the lamp bulb.
b) Description of the Prior Art
The vehicle lamps of this kind are known from, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,917 and in FIG. 9B (Prior Art) of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,134.
In such vehicle lamps, the cover cap is secured to the housing by engaging an engaging projection formed along the outer circumference of the rear opening of the housing into an engaging groove formed in the opening end of the cap (as in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,917) or by engaging an engaging projection formed along the inner opening of the opening end of the cap into an engaging groove formed along the outer circumference of the rear of the housing (as in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,134).
In the above-mentioned vehicle lamps, however, an engaging projection or groove is formed in the housing for securing the cover cap thereto. Thus, the housing has a resultant undercut, which makes it difficult to mold the housing.